


Sing Me A Song

by michitariru



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: cannot remember what song I took those lyrics from, set during Break's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michitariru/pseuds/michitariru
Summary: Break is dying in front of Sharon's eyes, and acquiescing his last request is the least she could do for her closest friend.





	Sing Me A Song

**Author's Note:**

> I hated re-reading this just because my heart broke all over again. Pandora Hearts may have been over for several years but I will never be over Break having to die.

The quiet sobs were wracking her own body, but her focus was lasered in entirely on the breathing of the man being supported by both her and Liam right now. She didn’t want to admit it, but this was the end, deep down in her stomach she knew that Break’s final moments were finally upon them. But amongst his nonsensical ramblings, she caught the request whispered her way asking her to sing.

_Sing?_ That wasn’t something Break had ever asked of her before, but if it was what he wanted, then she’d do it. For him, it was never even a choice.

Sharon didn’t know where she knew the song from, something just told her that it was coming to her mind specifically for this moment right now, something to send her best friend off with as the life left his body and his spirit passed on to the next world, wherever that may be.

_“Yesterday you were in front of me, woke up this morning and now suddenly you’ll be a memory. Oh if life is as short as they say it is, I guess we won’t meet again as soon as we think we will. And they say a picture’s worth a thousand words, but I’ll trade a thousand pictures to hear one of yours. I’m not done saying prayers like I was writing you letters, ‘cause if heaven’s far like I think it is, you might not get them._

_ I know heaven will be beautiful somehow, since they’ll have you Break, since they’ll have you Break. I know heaven will be beautiful somehow, since they’ll have you Break, since they’ll take you Break._

_ They say God is full of mysteries, sometimes I wonder if you’ll tell him that you’re missing me. 'Cause I’ll miss you every day, like they took someone away, like they took color away and it’s gray, needs to get the heck away from me. And I’ll be jealous of the angels, 'cause they’ll see you every day. And I’ll see you when I’m dreaming, but it won’t feel the same. And I know my heart is broken, you can have it anyway. If only I could see you again._

_ I know heaven will be beautiful somehow, since they’ll have you Break, since they’ll have you Break. I know heaven will be beautiful somehow, since they’ll have you Break, since they’ll take you Break._

_ I’d give my life for one last day with you. I’d give my life for one last day with you._

_ My heart had stopped but I’m still breathing. Gone numb but I’m still feeling, the less I look the more I’m seeing I just lost my hero. _

_ I know heaven will be beautiful somehow, since they’ll have you Break, since they’ll have you Break. I know heaven will be beautiful somehow, since they’ll have you Break, since they’ll take you Break._

_ I know heaven will be beautiful somehow, since they’ll have you Break, since they’ll have you Break. I know heaven will be beautiful somehow, since they’ll have you Break, since they’ll take you Break.”_

> “Yes. Lady…Shel…ly.”

She didn’t even care that he seemingly mistook her for her mother, her mother had made Break happier than one person could make another person happy; Shelly Rainsworth saved his life. But Sharon Rainsworth would be with him until his last breath.

And with him she was.


End file.
